Hikari
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Kagome regreso al Sendoku y esta casada con Inuyasha pero ella desea algo mas que eso, quiere tener un hijo con el, lo que no esperaba es que el se negara y evitara ¿lograra Kagome su objetivo? Reto del foro ¡Sientate!


Holiiis :D aquí estoy de vuelta, pero esta vez cumpliendo un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por Onmyuji, espero que les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (si fuera asi Inuyasha y Kagome se hubieran besado cada 2 capítulos y Kikyo hubiera muerto muuuucho antes) le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el fic

* * *

**Kagome´s pov**

Ya es casi un año desde que volví a ver a Sango y al monje Miroku, que regrese y vi a Rin viviendo con Kaede, pero aún más importante, ya casi es un año desde que volví al lado de Inuyasha.  
Cuando regrese recuerdo que no pasaron ni 2 semanas cuando el pidió casarse conmigo y obviamente dije que sí, aunque haya exagerado un poco.

Hoy estoy casi felizmente casada, porque ya he estado con Inuyasha pero cuando hablo de que podría estar embarazada solo se aleja o evita ese tema, no sé por qué actúa así yo creí que la idea de tener "cachorros", como él dice, le agradaría pero creo que me estoy haciendo muchas ilusiones, debería de estar contenta de al fin estoy casada y no con cualquiera, sino con el amor de mi vida Inuyasha, pero saben qué? No lo estoy, Sango me conto que al mes y medio de que se casó se enteró de que estaba embarazada, porque yo no puedo tener eso? Porque no puedo saltar de alegría al saber que seré madre? Porque no puedo ver la cara de Inuyasha llena de felicidad al darle esa noticia?

Ya tome una decisión esta noche se lo diré, le diré que quiero que tengamos un hijo o que me diga al menos por que no quiere, espero que no sea porque no me quiere lo suficiente como para hacerme del todo feliz o que odie la idea de tener un bebe con una humana por que sería débil, ash deja de pensar eso Kagome! Él te quiere, te lo dijo sino porque se casó contigo?... y si, solo lo hiso para olvidarse de Kikyo? O si no quiere tener hijos porque aún no la supera?

Ahhh Inuyasha, por favor sácame estas dudas, dime porque…

Mejor me concentro en terminar de recoger estas hierbas, no vaya a ser como la vez en la que estaba tan distraída que casi le doy un brebaje para la diarrea a un hombre con dolor de cabeza

**Fin Kagome´s pov**

**Inuyasha´s pov**

-Miroku, que no te cansas de estafar a la gente?- llevando un barril en mi hombro  
-Tengo muchos gastos, no te olvides que tengo 3 hijos-  
-Khe, si y el resto lo usas para ti-  
-No es así Inuyasha, por cierto porque aún no has logrado tener algún hijo amigo?, no me digas que en un año no la has tocado- mirándome  
-Fhe, por supuesto que sí, además no tengo por qué decirte nada- sonrojado  
-Ya, no es para enojarse- llegando a su casa –listo, deja eso ahí que ya terminamos-  
-De acuerdo- dejo el barril y me voy gritando –Voy a casa Miroku, adiós-  
llego a escuchar a lo lejos –Si, nos vemos luego-

Aún estoy pensando mucho en lo que dijo Miroku sobre tener hijos y la única respuesta que tengo para eso es que no puedo; no puedo dejar que traten a Kagome como trataron a mi madre, que los aldeanos la insulten y golpeen solo por tener un hijo hanyou, además si llegáramos a tener un cachorro sé perfectamente que le pasaría lo mismo que a mí, ser ignorado, despreciado y golpeado por los niños de las aldeas, sin contar presa fácil de los demonios, ambos serian despreciados por humanos y demonios; no puedo permitir eso y aunque me encantaría ver a Kagome embarazada o con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, no dejare que algo le pase

Se nota que estoy pensando demasiado, ni siquiera note cuando se hiso de noche y que estaba tan cerca de la cabaña

-Inuyasha!- me llama Kagome a lo lejos y me recibe con un beso –como te fue?-  
-Igual que siempre, Miroku estafando, yo haciendo el trabajo duro y trayendo el pago- le digo entrando a nuestra cabaña –Y a ti?-  
-Bien, solo recogí algunas hierbas medicinales y cure algunos heridos- sentándose cerca del fuego  
-Bueno ya está la comida?-  
-Tu no cambias no?-  
-Fhe, solo dame de comer-  
-Sin duda no cambias- dándome un tazón de estofado

**Fin Inuyasha´s pov**

*******************************Mas tarde esa noche*******************************

-Inuyasha, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Kagome apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha  
-Claro- abrazado a su cintura –que sucede?-  
-Bueno, yo… te quería decir… emm-  
-Ya dilo, Kagome-  
-Ahh, te quería preguntar por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? Es que acaso no me quieres de verdad?- levantándose un poco para verlo a la cara  
-Por supuesto que si tonta, es que… ahh no es fácil de decir-  
-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-  
-La verdad es que no quiero que pases lo que le paso a mi madre, ni que el cachorro le pase lo mismo que a mí- bajando sus orejas y mirando triste  
-Oye no te pongas así- besándolo –además no creo que llegase a pasar lo mismo-  
-Porque dices eso?-  
-Es que tú no conociste a tu papá y tu mamá no tenía quien la proteja, pero tú estás conmigo y sé que no será igual; además los aldeanos nos quieren y respetan a ambos desde la derrota de Naraku y eso lo sabes perfectamente-  
-Lo siento Kagome pero no puedo hacerlo- levantándose y vistiéndose  
-A dónde vas?- sentándose mientras se tapaba con una sábana  
-Solo voy a caminar- saliendo de la cabaña

En cuanto salió Inuyasha Kagome se acostó llorando, retractándose de haber hablado -_yo y mi bocota, si me hubiera quedado callada no se hubiera sentido así- _pensaba ella, solo esperaba que pudiera arreglar todo con su esposo y luego insistiría con lo de un bebé, pero ahora no era el mejor momento

Mientras tanto; Inuyasha estaba cerca de un lago mirando su reflejo y aunque sabía que había lastimado a Kagome e incluso a el mismo sabía que era lo correcto, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimara; además si llegase a estar embarazada era muy probable que no sobreviviera ya que ella es una humana y sabía que su cachorro nacería con garras y colmillos lastimando su cuerpo, prácticamente matándola.  
No, jamás permitiría que eso sucediera, ya estuvo 3 años lejos y no dejaría que lo abandonara de nuevo y aunque sabía que ella moriría de anciana en algún momento no piensa acortar su tiempo y que lo deje solo con un bebé; mejor aprovecharía su tiempo con ella mientras puede.

*******************************Una semana después*******************************

-Ya niñas quédense quietas- decía Sango a sus dos hijas  
-Hola Sango, hola niñas- dijo Kagome acercándose  
-Kagome, hola-  
-Tía Kagome!- dijeron las gemelas al unísono  
-Sango podrías acompañarme a ver a la anciana Kaede?-  
-Que sucede? Estas enferma? Te lastimaste con algo?-  
-No nada de eso , solo tengo unos malestares-  
-A si? Cómo cuáles?-  
-Emm… déjame pensar; ya vomite comida de tres días, como lo mismo o más que Inuyasha y me ha dado frio esta mañana cuando hacía calor-  
-YO SE LO QUE TIENES!- súper emocionada  
-Ah si? Que?- inocentemente  
-Mami, que tú no te sentías así cuando esperabas a Komori?- dijo una de las niñas jalando de la ropa de su madre, mientras que Kagome se quedó helada  
-E…em…emba…embarazada?!- sin poder creerlo  
-SI! Kagome no estas contenta?!- aun feliz  
-No del todo- mirando el suelo  
-Eh… niñas vayan con adentro, luego jugamos si?- dijo Sango y las niñas se fueron dejando a las dos mujeres solas para hablar –Haber dime; si desde que te casaste me has hablado o has querido que te hable de estar embarazada, porque ahora no quieres?- sentándose en el piso con su amiga  
-Es que… es que Inuyasha…-  
-Ay no, ahora que hiso ese torpe? Me vas a decir que no va querer a su bebe? Si es así me encargare personalmente de que no pueda volver a moverse y lo hare arrepentirse de haber nacido- enfurecida  
-Terminaste?-  
-Sí, ahora dime-  
-Ahh, es que Inuyasha no quiere que me traten como a su madre y que nuestro hijo o hija pase lo mismo que el- triste  
-Pero si no es lo mismo, su padre no estaba pero él está a tu lado-  
-Lo sé, eso le dije yo pero no quiso escucharme-  
-Pues ahora va a tener que escucharte, aunque haya querido no ha podido evitarlo, estas embarazada y no puede pensar lo mismo-  
-Eso espero Sango, eso espero-

Mientras tanto Inuyasha junto con Miroku acababan de trabajar y Miroku desde la semana pasada no había dejado de molestar a su amigo con lo de tener hijos, pero no había logrado sacarle porque no quiere

-Oye Inuyasha…-  
-No te voy a decir nada Miroku- con las manos en las mangas de su haori  
-Vamos somos amigos, se supone que debemos contarnos todo no?-  
-Si pero no TODO-  
-Hey no seas así, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea no?- Inuyasha solo lo ignoro pero Miroku siguió insistiendo como niño chiquito hasta que por fin le conto la razón  
-Mmm… con que era eso-  
-Sí, y no pienso hacer nada de eso en el futuro de Kagome-  
-PERRO IDIOTA- apareció Shippo golpeando en la cabeza a Inuyasha  
-Hey, de donde saliste enano?!-  
-No pensaste que así el que lastima a Kagome eres tú?!- ignorando lo que decía Inuyasha  
-Shippo tiene razón Inuyasha- dijo Miroku mientras los otros lo miraban diciendo _en serio? _-desde que se casó contigo le ha preguntado a Sango sobre cómo se siente estar embarazada y habla muy emocionada del tema-  
-Eh… no había pensado mucho en eso-  
-Tu nunca piensas- le dijo Shippo recibiendo un golpe  
-Fhe piensen lo que quieran yo me largo- yéndose saltando _–En verdad Kagome estaría tan contenta por tener cachorro conmigo?-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras saltaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que detecto el aroma de Kagome en una pequeña colina y fue hacia ella  
-Ah Inuyasha, iba a ir a buscarte- dándose la vuelta y sonriendo  
-Am… yo también pero pensaba hacerlo más tarde, en fin porque querías buscarme?- sentándose en un tronco  
-Bueno, primero quiero hablar contigo- poniéndose a su lado –Mira, llevamos prácticamente un año casados muchas mujeres, incluso en mi época, a los primeros meses de matrimonio están embarazadas…-  
-Kagome ya hablamos de esto-  
-No, tu hablaste ahora me toca a mí- tomando su mano –quiero que tengamos una familia y no será como tú dices porque no contaste que también tenemos muchos amigos que nos apoyarían, que nos cuidarían y que no nos dejarían solos; tú estás conmigo y estarás con el pequeño, nada va a ser como tú dices, estaremos con él o ella todo el tiempo y no será rechazado-  
-Ash Kagome esas son solo algunas razones solamente, tengo otra la cual me aterra- sentándola en sus rodillas y abrazándola  
-Que? Aún hay más? Creo que estás haciendo muchos pretextos- correspondiendo a su abrazo  
-No, escúchame si llegaras a estar embarazada cuando nazca el cachorro tu podrías morir a causa de sus garras, colmillos y lo demás; si eso llegase a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría Kagome- apretándola más a él y temblando un poco  
-Inuyasha- suspirando y separándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara –será mejor que olvides todo eso- pasando la mano por el cabello de el  
-Lo sé por qué no sucederá-  
-No, por qué vamos a encontrar como arreglar eso-  
-Que? Acaso… tu?...- Kagome tomo su mano y la puso en su estómago mientras sonreia  
-Estoy embarazada- el la miro asombrado –seremos padres-  
-De…de…de verdad?- sin poder creerlo  
-Por supuesto que sí y no importa lo que…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Inuyasha se paró y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire –Jajaja Inuyasha que haces?- el la bajo y la beso  
-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces al decir eso- abrazándola  
-Que no eras tú el que no quería que esté embarazada?- mirándolo divertido  
-Eso ya no importa, además con lo terca que eres igual no me harías caso-  
-En eso tienes razón, pero creo que estas incluso más emocionado que yo o Sango-  
- Y porque Sango sabia antes que yo? ¬¬ -  
-Por qué ella me aviso que estaba embarazada tontito-  
-Khe, bueno mejor vamos a la aldea o prefieres ir a la cabaña?-  
-Vamos a avisarles a los demás, aunque creo que Sango ya les conto jeje-  
-Ya ya, sube a mi espalda- agachándose  
-Pero si la cabaña de Sango y Miroku está a una colina más de distancia-  
-Fhe crees que te dejare caminar estando embarazada?-  
-Inuyasha, solo tendré una semana más o menos no seis meses-  
-Solo sube-  
-Ahh, serán nueve meses demasiado largos-

*******************************Nueve meses después*******************************

-Kagome te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña- decía un Inuyasha molesto a su mujer por querer ir a la casa de su amiga  
-Ya Inuyasha, estoy embarazada no con las piernas rotas-  
-No me importa, igual te llevare yo- tomándola en sus brazos  
-Eres demasiado sobre protector- llegando con sus amigos y bajando con cuidado de los brazos de su esposo –Buenos días Sango, buenos días monje Miroku- sonriendo mientras se acercaba  
-Buenos días Kagome, hola Inuyasha- dijeron ambos al unísono  
-Vamos amigo, hay que trabajar- dijo Miroku mientras se alejaban y se despedían de sus esposas  
-Inuyasha no olvides que es luna nueva y tienes que llegar temprano- gritando a lo lejos  
-Si claro y tú no te vayas lejos de Sango-  
-Vamos adentro Kagome- propuso Sango  
-Claro, no vaya a ser que vuelva y me cargue hasta adentro- entrando en la cabaña y sentándose  
-Y dime Kagome acaso Inuyasha es tan cuidadoso?- le dijo Shippo a su lado  
-Demasiado diría yo, no me deja levantarme a menos que le avise antes o cuando me voy a bañar me lleva hasta lo orilla y se sienta a vigilar, ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude ir a buscar hiervas medicinales para ayudar a la anciana Kaede-  
-Ya ya, te entiendo Miroku cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada se volvió mi sirviente, cada vez que decía "tengo calor" el aparecía con agua-  
-Jajaja creo que los hombres son los que disfrutan el embarazo mientras nosotras tenemos que hacer el trabajo-  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo-  
-Que quieren decir?- dijeron Shippo y las gemelas sin entender de que hablaban  
-Cuando sean grades les explicamos- dijo medio nerviosa Sango

Mientras tanto Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en camino a otra aldea para hacer un verdadero exorcismo para variar

-Ash, porque tiene que estar tan lejos- refunfuñaba nuestro hanyou favorito  
-Bueno es que ya quieres volver con Kagome?-  
-Pues claro, no vaya a ser que ataque otro demonio la aldea-  
-No te preocupes Sanguito sabrá cuidarla, además no creo que pase nada malo-  
-Pero Miroku, porque rayos tuviste que aceptar un trabajo en luna nueva si sabes lo que me pasa-  
-Bueno, es que la paga es demasiado buena como para ser rechazada por alguien; además ahora que tendrás un hijo tú también deberías preocuparte por los gastos de tu cabaña para alimentos y demás-  
-Fhe no tengo porque hacer eso, yo mismo puedo cazar nuestra comida-  
-Y qué hay de la ropa?-  
-Kagome sabe coser, ya lo ha hecho varias veces con mi haori o si no puedo usar lo que tengo ahorrado-  
-Tienes dinero ahorrado? O.O-  
-Obviamente que no te acuerdas? Desde que derrotamos a Naraku y empezamos a exorcizar tú me dabas algo de ganancia y yo lo guarde todo-  
-Cómo es que tienes dinero ahorrado desde hace más de cuatro años?-  
-Porque yo no lo gasto como tú-

Así siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la aldea indicada pero resulto que habían 5 exorcismos por hacer y no terminaron hasta que casi el anochecer y cuando estaban a punto de irse

-Inuyasha!- el se da vuelta y se encuentra con alguien inesperado  
-Sesshomaru! Que rayos quieres-  
-Se nota que eres un torpe irresponsable, mientras que tu cachorro está naciendo en la cabaña de tu compañera tú estás jugando con ese monje- esto dejo helado al hanyou por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y se fue corriendo a todo dar hacia la cabaña de Sango ignorando a todos los de su alrededor; había llegado a la mitad del bosque pero se hiso de noche y él se transformó en humano aun así no dejo de correr, haría lo que sea para llegar en ese momento, unos momentos después se quedó sin aire y no podía correr mas  
-Maldicion!... ahora como… voy a llegar- dijo de manera muy agitada; en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea y aunque tenía que tragarse su orgullo y dignidad lo haría porque no podía perderse el nacimiento de su pequeño o pequeña bebé –SESSHOMARU!-  
-Que quieres?- de la misma manera fría de siempre  
-Por favor ayúdame a llegar con ella a tiempo- con voz sincera y un muy pequeño toque suplicante  
-No tengo porque ayudarte-  
-Por favor- inclinándose y diciendo de manera suplicante sorprendiendo a su medio hermano mayor –ayúdame- en cuanto levanto la cara lo vio de espaldas y empezando a volar  
-Te quedaras ahí o vendrás- Inuyasha solo sujeto la estola de el y se fueron volando a toda velocidad y llegando en cuestión de minutos

Inuyasha solo bajo y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas entro a la cabaña y por suerte se encontró con que aún no había nacido su hijo

-YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS PERRUCHO!- dijo Shippo golpeándolo y el solo lo pateo hacia afuera  
-Kagome estas bien- sentándose junto a ella y tomándole la mano  
-A ti que te parece?- respirando un poco agitada  
-Calma Kagome, tu podras hacerlo- la alentó Sango  
-Ya está todo listo, comencemos- dijo Kaede la cual llego varios minutos antes que Inuyasha

Luego de tres horas insoportables de dolor tanto como para Kagome como para Inuyasha al ver a su esposa de esa manera se escuchó el llanto de una nueva vida

-Es una hermosa niña- dijo Kaede dándosela Kagome tapada con una manta que solo le dejaba ver la cabeza, el cuello y los brazos  
-Es muy hermosa- dijo Kagome agotada mirando a su hijita –mirala- le dijo al ahora padre de la bebita  
Inuyasha se levantó y se sentó poniendo la cabeza de Kagome en sus piernas mientras miraba a la cachorrita la cual resulto ser humana con cabello azabache, sus ojos eran color chocolate con unas pequeñas líneas doradas y su piel era el mismo tono que el de Kagome –Es muy parecida a ti- mientras besaba a su compañera y acariciaba a la niña con suma delicadeza como si se fuera a romper  
-Felicidades a ambos, nosotras vamos afuera- dijo Sango saliendo con la anciana Kaede  
-Como la llamaremos?-  
-Qué te parece, Kagome?-  
-Ya encerio, no vas a proponer ningún nombre?-  
-El que tu decidas está bien-  
-Entonces se llamara Hikari-  
-Hikari?-  
-Si, yo aprendí los significado de los nombres y Hikari significa luz y para mi es la lucecita de nuestras vidas-  
-Hikari eh, me gusta- pasa la mano por el cabello de la niña –nuestra pequeña Hikari-

Luego de algunos minutos más se hiso de día e Inuyasha se transformó en hanyou de nuevo

-Inuyasha mira- le dijo Kagome indicándole que mirara Hikari la cual se cubrió de una pequeña luz cambiando el color de su cabello a plateado claro con puntas azabache, tener diminutas garras y sus ojos cambiaran a un dorado con líneas chocolate pero su piel era del mismo color; sin contar un par de orejitas negras sobresaliendo de su cabeza  
-Es una hanyou!- dijo el asombrado  
-De seguro nació humana por ser luna nueva pero en realidad es igual que tu- con una sonrisa, el solo le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso; la pequeña observo curiosa a los dos  
-Hola linda soy tu mamá- Hikari sonrió como dando a entender que sabía quién era y Kagome solo soltó un "Awww" –Ah y el es tu papá, sostenla Inuyasha- dándosela para que la sostenga  
-Emm… Kagome estas segura de que está bien conmigo?-  
-Si, solo mantenla firme pero suave-  
-ok- dudoso; miro a la niña en sus brazos y solo le sonrió –hola cachorra- la niña estiro sus brazos e Inuyasha sabía que quería así que la acerco a sus orejas esperando a que las jale pero en vez de eso se separó de ellas, se acercó a su cara y con sus pequeñas manitas acaricio los cachetes de él.  
Inuyasha y Kagome la miraron con mucho cariño y dulzura, y más cuando dio un suave bostezo

Como en ese momento era apenas el amanecer decidieron descansar un poco, después de todo no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos la noche  
Kagome dando a luz a su ahora hija durante tres horas e Inuyasha corriendo como loco por llegar a tiempo y vendiendo su orgullo a su hermano para lograr ver a las dos mujeres de su vida a tiempo, pero valió la pena

Luego de unas horas salieron los tres de la cabaña sabiendo que sus amigos estarían ahí, y no se equivocaron hasta Koga estaba ahí

-Ay pero que linda es- dijo Shippo  
-Como se llama?- pregunto Rin  
-Ella es la pequeña Hikari- dijo Kagome sonriendo  
-Sin duda es hermosa señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku  
-Y tú de dónde saliste?- le dijo Inuyasha  
-Pedí unos caballos para llegar más rápido con toda la paga- Sango le tira de la oreja  
-Tu no cambias eh- lo suelta y se acerca a la niña asombrada –que no era humana?-  
-jeje luego te explico- dice Kagome nerviosa y siente un piquete y no es nada mas que la pulga Mioga  
-Amo Inuyasha, que alegría verlo- nota a Hikari y se pone en su nariz y esta lo ve curiosa -Amo no me diga que ella es su hija-  
-Por supuesto que si Mioga, ella es Hikari y apenas nació anoche-  
-Estas son grandes noticias, sabe lo que significa-  
-De hecho no-  
-Cuando una humana logra sobrevivir al nacimiento de un niño o en este caso niña hanyou luego de descansar por almenos 2 horas su vida se alarga exactamente el mismo tiempo que su compañero-  
-Eso quiere decir que Kagome vivirá lo mismo que Inuyasha?- dijo Shippo  
-Si ya escuchaste para que repites?- dijo Inuyasha mientras Koga se acercaba a Hikari  
-Oye lobucho que te crees?-  
-Solo quiero verla bestia-  
-Sobre mi cadáver-  
-Pues entonces lo haré-  
-Inuyasha ya basta ABAJO!, mira Koga- dijo Kagome pasando al lado de Inuyasha para mostrarle la pequeña a Koga  
-Hola bonita, sin duda eres igual a tu mama y no tienes nada de ese perro- acariciando su cabeza pero en un momento Hikari le mordió la mano dando a entender que no lo quería  
-Ay mordió-  
-Esa es mi pequeña- dijo Inuyasha ya levantado y sonriéndole a Hikari  
-Ay mi niña, si logras sobrevivir a todos estos locos, te aseguro que no habrá nada que no puedas superar- susurro Kagome a su hija mientras que esta solo sonreía

**Fin**

* * *

Ok sé que es mucho más largo de lo que me imagine pero cuando la inspiración me viene, me viene

Puse ese titulo por que no se me ocurrió nada mas

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor pasen por este foro, que esta re bueno

**www . fanfiction forum / Si%C3%A9ntate / 84265 /**


End file.
